Taming the Predatory Animals/Searching for Alexis and Jim
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends begin taming the Predatory Prehistoric Animals in Genesis World. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends begin taming the prehistoric predatory animals. Princess Yuna: Alright, Copper! I'm ready! Let them out! Copper: Right! Dipper Pines: Here come the Velociraptors. Yuna tames Charles, Douglas, Donna and Paula. Princess Yuna: Easy. Easy, Charles. Charles: (screeches softly) Princess Yuna: Douglas, Easy, Boy. Douglas (Raptor): (screeches softly) Princess Yuna: Good. Donna, Stay. Donna: (staying at his spot) Princess Yuna: Good girl, Paula. Paula: (screeches playfully) Yuna petted each Velociraptor in the head. Flurry Heart started to tame the three Smildons, Dagger, Ursa and Claudette. Princess Flurry Heart: Easy, Dagger. Dagger: (growls) Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Ursa. Good girl. Ursa: (growls) Princess Flurry Heart: Good girl, Claudette. Claudette (Saber Tooth): (growls) Flurry Heart was gentle to the Smilodon pack, She petted them gently with soft words. Then, Nyx tamed the Queen of the jungle, Heather the T-Rex. Nyx: Heather, Easy. Heather (T-Rex): (growls) Nyx petted Heather in the head as she came close enough to her, She was very tamed. Edmond begin taming the five dire wolves, Alpha, Scout, Jet, Flora and Fiona. Prince Edmond: All right, Alpha. Stay. Alpha: (stays in his spot) Prince Edmond: That's a good boy, Scout. Scout: (barks a bit) Prince Edmond: Easy, Jet. Easy, Boy. Jet (Dire Wolf): (barks a bit) Prince Edmond: Easy, Flora. Good girl. Flora (Dire Wolf): (barks a bit) Prince Edmond: Good girl, Fiona. Fiona (Dire Wolf): (barks a bit) The Dire Wolf Pack howled at Edmond respecting him as he petted each of them. Finally, Sunlight tamed Jigsaw the Titanboa. Prince Sunlight: Jigsaw, Easy, Boy. Easy! Jigsaw: (hisses his tongue) Starlight Glimmer (Human): How did he do that? Sunlight petted Jigsaw show that he' not a threat. After taming the predatory animals, Yuna and her friends prepare themselves. Princess Yuna: Okay, Let's go find Alexis and Jim! Nyx: Right, Yuna! Armor Bride: Let's do this! Pinkie Pie (Human): So, The search begins as the Journals glowed like the sun. In the woods, Yuna and her friends searched with the tamed animals. Princess Yuna: Look! The foals, kids and teenagers found the wrecked Gyrosphere and Alpha howled to signal them. Princess Yuna: That's where Alexis and Jim were. (discovered a Piranhaconda tooth) Amazing size of this tooth. Phineas Flynn: Definitely a Piranhaconda. Ferb Fletcher: Affirmative, It's elementary. Nyx: But where does it lead? Yuna found a snake trail and hoof prints. Princess Yuna: Right at that direction. Nyx: (found some tracks) They made it out. Princess Yuna: They could be out there somewhere? Snowdrop: But where? Sunburst (Human): Not a clue. Yuna and Snowdrop took their flight and followed the snake trail, Yuna could see it from up top. Snowdrop: What do you see? Princess Yuna: This way! The trail ends at the Waterfall as they landed softly on the ground, She saw something at the other side. Princess Yuna: Look. Princess Skyla: Hoofprints. Scrappy-Doo: They made it! Sweetie Heart: Where could they be going to? Snowdrop: Where do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: My guess is somewhere closer and safer I hope. Come on, Let's spread out. Princess Jeremiah: Right behind you, Yuna. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Same here. Lisa Simpson: Come on! Yuna and the others split up with the animals for the search, Yuna could see they left. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225